Romeo and Juliet
by Mimichan55
Summary: A love that bloomed in a drama room. Once the hate between playboy and blonde reversed into something else? /AU/NALU/ONE-SHOT/


**hey!**

**Thankyou Amuto12345 for inspiring and helping me write this one-shot!**

**hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Lucy hates playboys and Natsu is a playboy. Lucy and Natsu have known each other since middle school. The first time they met Natsu tries to flirt with Lucy using cheesy pickup lines.<p>

***flash back***

**(In a hall way)**

"Hey you!" Natsu call out to the blonde.

Lucy turns around and frowns, "Don't "Hey, you" me. I have a name." she crosses her arms.

"Well, since I don't know your name can I call you mine?" Natsu smirks.

Lucy on the other hand rolls her eyes and turns to starts walking away from the pinkette, but was stopped by his voice. "Hey wait!"

Lucy turns around and crosses her arms.

"Feel this," Natsu holds out his school tie.

Lucy raises a brown before obliging.

"Ya feel that, its boyfriend material," Natsu smirks at the blonde.

Once Natsu finished the pickup line Lucy immediately let go and stormed of mumbling, "Cocky, playboy, bastard, with pink hair."

***Flash back end***

Ok, SO Natsu and Lucy didn't have the best start to their not so friendship. Especially since Natsu flirts and teases Lucy all the time.

Natsu and Lucy have 'hated' each other since middle school and now are going to the same high school.

Lucy has never liked Natsu… well maybe that's not correct.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's POV)<strong>

"I wonder if I got a part in the play 'Romeo an Juliet'?" I thought to myself whilst walking to the notice board.

There was a bit of a crown but I managed to get through it.

_'Romeo and Juliet' school performance cast:_

_Romeo: Natsu Dragneel_

_Juliet: Lucy Heartifilia._

My eyes widen, "What? Dragneel?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Pov)<strong>

Lucy walks to the Drama rooms to start practice.

Once Lucy walks through the door she is greeted by Mira-Sensei. Mira teaches preforming arts.

"You're here Lucy-Chan!" Mira-Sensei greets the blonde with a smile.

"Ok, Lucy-Chan start practicing with Natsu-Kun in Drama Room 1"

"Alone?" Lucy asks.

Mira-Sensei nods in reply.

Natsu smirks and leans to Lucy's ear, "I don't bite."

Lucy rolls her eyes and walks off to Drama Room 1.

Once Natsu and Lucy got into the room Lucy states, "Well, we should start with the kissing scene to get that over with."

Natsu smirks and pulls Lucy to him. He leans down and kisses her. Lucy rests her palms on his chest on kisses back. They stay like this for a while until Lucy thinks this is just Natsu acting like a playboy. She pushes him away, slaps him and looks away from him, mumbling, "Playboy taking advantage of the moment."

Natsu sighs, looks at his feet and says gently, "Listen Lucy, I haven't been with any girl since I met you I middle school. Haven't you noticed that the only girl I pay attention to is you?" Natsu looks Lucy in the eyes before continuing. "You're the only girl I have an interest in! I look forward to seeing you every day and get worried if you don't turn up to school. I tease you every day to get you to talk to me even though you just yell. I've realised Lucy that I'm in love with you. Everything about you I love, you hair, personality, radiance, your smile and your laugh. I've been in love with you for a while now but I know you hate my guts so this was a pretty pointless confession." Natsu chuckles lightly.

"Anyway I think we should call it a day and I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu stated with a sad look in his eyes. He turned and started making his way to the door.

"What? Natsu loves me?" Lucy thought to herself, eyes wide, heart pounding against her chest.

She comes back to reality and sees Natsu's retreating form.

"Wait!" She yelled and she ran towards him.

Natsu turns and has a Lucy flung onto him. Lucy's arms around his neck and face snuggled into his neck.

"If you're not a playboy no more you have to show me. If you through away my feelings, I will never forgive you," Lucy mumbled against him.

"Natsu that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and I also love you."

Natsu pulls her away a bit so he can see her face. He kisses her passionate and then embraces her tightly. Snuggling into her neck he mutters, "I will never let your feelings go to waste."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about mistakes!<strong>

**hope you enjoyed this one-shot**

**please review!**


End file.
